Sand, Sweat, And Spandex
by Prongsie-Jamesie
Summary: Our two favorite Maurauders, James and Sirius, decide to join a summer volleyball league. They are in for a summer of sand, sweat, spandex.....and LILY!
1. Magnets And Lockers

_Disclaimer: I'm Queen of the World and I own everything in it: socks, water, Harry Potter  
do not own in any way whatsoever!_

_Dedicated to MissCheviousHP, Remusly-Moony, and Pranks Are So Siriusly Padfoot._

_Please tell me what you think, as I am not sure of this fiction's appeal._

_Pranks Are So Siriusly Padfoot says, "What the bloody hell are you going on about!"_

_Prongsie-Jamesie replies mock-innocently, "NOTHING!"_

_"A wise-ass once told me you can use a biscuit for anything!"_

_"What?" __Confused? Me too!_

_ENJOY!_

* * *

_Chapter 1: Lockers and Magnets_

"Here we are Prongsie my boy." Sirius Black ripped off his shirt. "The Serve 'Em Up Volleyball courts. U-16, Co-Ed. Let me tell you we are in for a summer of sand, sweat, and girls in spandex."

James and Sirius had gone to Serve 'Em Up many times in their early years…before Hogwarts. Oddly enough James' mother had signed the two up for Bumping for Beginners, the toddler class, and sent them nearly everyday for "Muggle bonding purposes".

"Are you sure about this, Padfoot?" James hesitantly removed his shirt as some giggling girls passed the two. "I mean we haven't played in forever and…and…and I…I…I can't think of a better reason at the moment but I know I will. And when it comes to me I'll let you know."

"Right," Sirius gave him a very skeptical look but then arrogantly stated, "Why do you even try? My ideas are too good to contradict."

Prongs or James Harold Potter was tall and _very_ well built. He had hazel eyes that only took seconds to capture you, even if they were behind glasses. They were deep and held his emotions. To top it off, he had a lawn of jet black strands that hadn't been mowed for years.

His buddy, the boy directly to the left of James, who looked very smug at the moment, was Padfoot or Sirius Black. Sirius had a mop black hair and a pair of navy/indigo eyes. To most Sirius was a giddy little boy. But, few really knew him well enough to see that he was hiding something.

"Well, Sirius," James sighed over the top of Sirius' head, "let's put your plan into action. Where is the summer sign-up?"

"Umm…I'm not too sure about that. Come, let's wander!" Sirius cried dramatically.

"Okay…umm…lets start by getting out of the parking lot." James suggested in a tone as if he was talking to a two year old.

"O.K" Sirius said in an I-knew-that sort of way.

They made their way to the outdoor complex: 10 regulation-size-sand courts with color coded nets.

Slowly, the pair wove their way in and out of congregating people, across the sand, and into the locker area.

"Let's take this one!" Sirius jovially said as he pointed to one of the coin insert lockers.

"Sounds good but do you have any Muggle coins? I have notes just not coins." James had a feeling he knew the answer was 'No,' as soon as he looked over and saw Sirius trying to jam a Knut into the slot.

Calmly James took the Knut away and began to look on to ground for some muggle loose change.

The gold-diggers had scoured the whole floor, wishing they had a niffler, and had found only one coin. But being gifted with their Marauder minds, they looked atop the lockers and on the under-side of the benches.

"Ah-ha," Sirius excitedly exclaimed. "I found one! The only problem is it is stuck to the bottom of the bench with…bubble gum?" Sirius gasped. "Who would waste gum on such a thing?"

Before James could say anything, Sirius savagely ripped the gum off of the bottom of the bench, pulled the coin off, and stuck the gum in his open watering mouth.

James groaned in disgust, but took the coin. With the help of the instructions that were stuck on the inside of the locker, managed to get their belongings inside the locker and extract the key. James put the elastic key band around his wrist and winced as Sirius tried to blow a bubble with the recycled gum.

After the gum mishap, James made sure not to let him wander too far from his sight.

Along the way, the two found a water fountain which they spent nearly ten minutes at, thanks to Sirius' fascination with spurting the water different distances by pushing the button. But when James tried to get a drink Sirius pushed his head further into the stream so water went up his nose, this lead to an all out brawl and some I'll-Tell-Lily threats. It was cut short though when a group of people began to cue up behind them, asking to use the water fountain.

"See what you did, Padfoot," James was still trying to get the sand out of his hair.

"I did," came the innocent answer.

"Yes **you** did. You just made quite a scene there."

"Oh, yeah, so now _I_ started it?"

"Argh-," thoroughly flustered, James accidentally stalked his way right into the registration tent.

"Ahh, yes," The plump dark haired woman at the counter welcomed the pair as she scanned the list for the two. "Black and Potter. Returning members?"

"Yes ma'am," James curtly answered.

"Same address? Godrics' Hollow?"

"Yes ma'am."

The registration woman went on to ask a few more questions before taking their medical forms and uniform payment. Then she handed each a pair of red shorts, with the Serve 'Em Up logo in gold (a volleyball with a net-like design behind it), and a warm-up shirt that was white with the same logo, in red and gold.

Finding it quite amusing that their uniforms were Gryffindor colors, Sirius blurted out, "Leave it to the muggles. Huh Prongs?" James gave Sirius a stern look and that in combination with the confused one of the muggle, Sirius decided to shut-up until they were out of the muggle's earshot.

Without a word the woman handed each a contract, committing each to the team, and a rule sheet. They both scanned the rules and contract, and signed. Then once they handed the papers back the woman gave them a cheerful smile, and said, "Your first practice is tomorrow on the green court from 2:00 to 4:15. I advise you two not to be late because your coach is not a forgiving man. Have a nice day."

The two bid her their good byes and headed off to see if they could manage to get their stuff from the locker.

_**853211112358**_

On the walk back to the Potter Manor, Sirius and James entered a grocery store, upon Sirius' insistence.

Sirius wanted the 'full muggle shopping experience' so James grabbed a cart right off the bat. First stop, of course, was the candy isle. When the whole isle was cleaned out, except for the Life-Savers which Sirius made a point of testing ("Even if I were marooned on an island, I don't think I would count on these to save my life."), they moved on to the chips and junk food isle ("Colored chips! I've got to try some of those."). The next spot they hit was the frozen foods; mainly ice cream was dug out there.

Sirius literally stuck his head in every single refrigerated door. About half way through, he found that there was a whole refrigerated room back there. So he snuck his way through the frozen pizza and into the room.

He was stuck.

All his best friend James could do, of course, was laugh as he saw Sirius 'freeze to death'. Nearly ten minutes later, James pulled Sirius out by his frosty hair. Sirius lay there quite dramatically. James asked, looking quite embarrassed, "Do you _have_ to do that Sirius?"

"Yes I do." Came the over-dramatic answer, "And if you are feeling embarrassed then go wander."

James was two isles away by the time he heard, "Oooooh, look free fruit!"

James was slapping the ground and trying to get over his laughing attack, when he hit his head on a rack of magnets. As they fell, a few got stuck to his glasses.

'_Wow,'_ he thought to himself, _'This brings back memories.'_

_Flashback_

_Sirius was searching around the 6th year Gryffindor boys' room frantically. "C'mon, where did I put you? Arrgghhh-," he screamed in frustration._

_"What did you lose this time Sirius," chorused the three remaining boys in unison._

_"Well," Sirius began, "My girlfriend, you know that blonde Hufflepuff, I don't rember her name, anyway, she gave me these nagmemts and I just can't find them!" He sat down on the edge of his bed working up a storm._

_"Are you sure that is what they are called?" Moony grunted._

_"Yeah," Peter's voice sounded, "I think that they are called magnets."_

_"That's it," Sirius was really excited now. "That's what they're called. Say it again."_

_"Magnets," they all hollered back at him._

_"Magnets," he sang. "I love them. They are soo much fun. I've got to find them so I can show them to you."_

_"Accio magnets," James lazily called. The magnets came zooming into his hand. "This is what you woke us up at 5:30 A.M. on a Saturday for? Some bloody circles?" He held up the circular gray objects._

_"Gasp," Sirius said aloud. "How could you? You're mindless and heartless and you think you know them. But they love you. Ooh, you poor dears. It's okay don't cry! I don't think I could handle your tears."_

_"Oh, come on." James said getting more and more perturbed._

_"Well I can clear all of this up if you and my fellow Marauders would just follow me over here." Sirius got up and dragged James with him over to his bed._

_Then he tapped his bed with his wand and muttered something inaudible. It only took seconds, but his bed was made and he was sitting on the now checkered down comforter._

_"Come on now. Don't make me come over there, because if I have to, I will drag you over here by your hair." Sirius rang sounding just like his mother._

_The two boys shot up and ran over to the bed plopping down onto the bed._

_"Each of you to your respective corners, now." Sirius chimed handing the four magnets out. "Now, on the count of three I want each of you to throw your magnet at that gold square. 1, 2, 3." Sirius excitedly threw his, which landed on the square that they were supposed to be aiming for. The other three boys lethargically threw them, making them land short. But Remus' and James' ended up getting…stuck together._

_"Holy Shit!" Dumbfounded, James picked up the two and pulled them apart. Then he stuck them together._

_Over and over he continued this until Sirius said, "Flip one over, mate." James obediently flipped one over and was even more flabberghasted. They repelled each other. It took much effort to get them to touch._

_"Can I please have my magnet back?" Remus asked eagerly._

_James reluctantly threw it back to him. "1, 2, 3." This time it was James' greedy voice giving the command._

_Miss._

_None of the magnets landed anywhere near another. In fact one narrowly missed Remus' left ear._

_That was how they sat. Again and again, they threw the magnets. Sometimes two, three, and if they were lucky four would attract each other. Through breakfast, lunch, and dinner they threw the magnets. They each managed to produce a healthy amount of food, from various places around the room, to help feed one another. The food had no doubt been hidden from eachother._

_By about noon Sirius began to complain that his arm hurt so they switched._

_It was about 8:00 P.M. They were all very tired and on one particularly wild throw Peter's magnet got stuck to James glasses. They all broke into delirious, butterbeer induced laughter._

_James pulled it off of his glasses and let is fall into his lap._

_"Hey," Sirius sounded curious. "I wonder what else in this room is nagmemtic." With that he threw his 'nagmemt' across the room. It hit the trunk at the end of Peter's bed and almost fell to the floor but was attracted by the lock._

_"Wow," they all sang simultaneously._

_"Accio," Sirius said. Then took his magnet and tossed it at something else. Soon magnets were being tossed away and summoned back over and over again by the highly immature boys._

_Just as James threw one at the door it opened._

_Lily Evans got hit square in the face, and James was the only one not holding a magnet._

_"I'm so sorry, Lily," James cried. "It's just I threw it and you opened the door at the same time and…and…it was an accident."_

_Lily turned a shade of purple that clashed horribly with her hair and walked out as she muttered under her breath something that sounded like, "Stupid, immature, obnoxious gits!"_

_Sirius chimed, "Great timing, James!"_

_End of Flashback_

James chuckled at the memory as he pulled two more magnets off of his glasses.

It just so happened that Sirius wandered into the isle that James sat in, covered in magnets. As soon as James saw the smile that crept on to Sirius' face he knew that Sirius was reliving the same memory.

But, this apparently had no effect on his judgment whatsoever. If anything, it inspired him. Sirius picked up a handful of magnets and threw them as far as he could, one by one. They stuck to various shelving unitsand products.

"Come on James. This is soo much fun."

"Clean up isle seven. Clean up isle seven," boomed across the store.

Deciding not to miss out on this mischief, James picked some magnets up and threw the first one toward the near end of the isle. This occurred just as a surly looking redheaded employee turned the corner. The innocent magnet plastered itself in between the two flashing emerald eyes, on the nose of the girl standing at the end of the isle.

James knew that face. He would know that face anywhere. He didn't need the name tag that read, "My name is Lily Evans. How can I help you," or the out burst of laughter and comment that Sirius yelped out to know her.

"Great timing, James!"

* * *

_I obtain the right to hunt down and beat to a bloody pulp anyone who reads this and doesn't review it! muah-hahaha_

_I will flog you...Lots of Pain! (just a little A Knight's Tale for you to think about. I'm Wot.)_

_Prongsie-Jamesie_


	2. Encounters And Practice

_Disclaimer:Yourappalling thoughts sicken me! I have never owned Harry Potter in any way whatsoever!_

Well here we go again!

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Encounters And Practice**_

Lily took some deep, calming breaths and grasped the evil magnet in her hand. "Black, Potter, what the bloody hell are you two doing here?"

When the redhead had been given the opportunity to work at her Aunt Millie's grocery store (Aunt Millie's Market), she had jumped at the offer, determined to get away from Petunia. Aunt Millie's Market five hours away from home, so Lily got a Petunia-free summer and a chance to spend two and a half months with her favorite relative.

But on the downside, she didn't get to spend the summer before her seventh year with her parents. Lily had turned seventeen a few days ago on June 19. She had woken Aunt Millie up by going around fixing various objects, cleaning the house, and cooking breakfast…all by magic of course.

"Why, Lily dear, we're doing the same thing as you. Shopping, isn't it sooo much fun." Sirius replied acting oddly giddy. Well maybe it wasn't so odd.

"Black?" Lily fixed him with a stare.

"Yes, flower."

"I work here, you dolt!" Lily exploded and shouted the last bit.

At that precise moment, another older employee appeared at the end of the isle. She had the same stunning emerald eyes as Lily lined with wrinkles, and curly blonde hair streaked with gray. She placed her hand on Lily's shoulder in a motherly way; they were wearing matching dark green 'Aunt Millie's Market' shirts.

"Lily, what seems to be the problem? And why are you yelling at these poor innocent costumers?" A look of confusion crossed the woman's face as she looked around the isle at the new magnet decorations.

"Yeah Lily, why are you yelling at us poor innocent costumers?" Sirius questioned the redhead with a look of fake-confusion on his face.

"Auntie Millie…I…I…," Lily stuttered.

"Sorry ma'am," James finally found his voice, "I…well, we…we were…," he picked up a large handful of magnets and began putting them back on the display. "We were goofing off and hit this display. Sirius and I started to walk away when…Lily…is that your name…well, Lily asked us to help her pick them up. We didn't hear her so she shouted to us. We're sorry about the mess…and the noise."

"Young man that is fine," Aunt Millie began, "It's just, Lily is a new employee and I wasn't sure if she was having a dispute with a customer. I accept your apologies and extend my own."

"Apology, not needed, but accepted, ma'am." James thought that he had come up with a satisfactory story.

"Well, I've got to get back to the register. Have a nice day boys." With that, she turned and walked out of sight.

"You, too," they both called after her in unison.

"So, Lily, how are you?" James took a stab at conversation.

All Lily did was look up at him, fling the magnet, and walk away.

James jerked the magnet off of his glasses and stared at Lily's retreating figure.

"Damn, Prongs," Sirius bluntly said, "you need help."

**\\/\\\\\/**

Back at the Potter Manor, Sirius and James plunked down on to James' bed after a hearty dinner, provided by Mrs. Potter, and a few hours of quidditch.

"Wow," Sirius said in exhaustion, "It has been one hell of a day. Right, Prongs?"

James let out a strangled laugh, "If you can even call it that."

"And what is that supposed to mean, mister?"

"Go to bed Sirius."

"What? No! Why?"

"Because both of us are clearly delirious, and in need of sleep." James rubbed his eyes and pushed Sirius off of the bed.

"Bloody hell, Prongs! What is up your arse?" Sirius got up rubbing his butt. He lethargically stripped down to his boxers as James did the same. James got into bed and turned off the light.

"Sirius-," James yelled as he felt the mattress sink on the other side. "What in Merlin's name are you doing?"

"Going to bed, of course." Sirius yawned and James felt the bed shift as Sirius rolled over.

"I can see that. But, why in my bed?"

"Because I don't have one."

"Griffon shit, it's over there," James said pointing to Sirius's bed across the large red and gold room.

James waited for an answer, but, receiving none (only fake snoring) got up and got into Sirius' bed.

Five minutes later, James heard Sirius mumble something inaudible; in a matter of seconds felt the mattress sag again.

"What is the matter with you," James asked getting annoyed.

'Snoring'.

"Oh, yeah, really mature of you. I'm going to go back to my bed if you promise to stay here."

More 'snoring'.

"Well I'm sure that I can ensure that you stay there, and quite easily." James got up and made his way over to his bed-side table. As he reached it his toe gracefully made contact with one of the legs ("Shit.") His toe throbbed as he grabbed his wand and uttered, "_Petrificus Totalis,_ much better. Night, Padfoot." James fell asleep thinking about his encounter with the lovely Lily.

**\\/\\\\\/**

James awoke at the crack of noon ready for the day. He showered, got dressed, and returned to see Sirius still not moving. _He still must be asleep,_ James thought to himself. He laughed to no one in particular as he made his way out of the room for a spot of lunch.

_**Meanwhile, In Sirius' Mind**_

_Oh wow, these sheets are really stiff. Wait, hold on one bloody moment…I'm…I…can't…I don't remember…I…oh yes I do remember! James…JAMES!_

_Oh, right he can't hear me. Humph. Well it's just great that I don't HAVE TO GO PEE! Don't have to go pee really, _really,** really**_ badly! I mean that is because I don't have to, you know what I mean. Like when you are getting a hair cut and all of the sudden you just have to, and you have one of those really uptight hairdressers and they're all like, "If you move I will have to charge you extra." And you don't have that extra money cause your job doesn't pay that well and…and…wait…I don't have a job…oh well…anyways, you get the picture. Except you're incapable of moving, so it's not that you just don't have the money, but the hair person just turned into a hag and bolted you into the chair._

_Yes that sounds right. You do get the picture…right? 'Cause if you don't then I could give you another example…but I think you get it so, yes. Yes that's right._

_Ggrrr-_

_Curse bodily functions! Why? Because:_

_A: You always have to go when there's no toilet _

_B: You always have to go when you can't get to one_

_And C: You always have to go when James BODY BINDS YOU!_

_Aarrgghh-_

_If it weren't for the invisible straining restraints which are nastily restraining me I would have been to the loo and rid myself of the unnaturally natural yellow river inside. _

_Maybe reverse psychology will work. _

_**You don't have to go pee.**_

_Yes I do._

_**You don't have to go pee.**_

_Yes I do._

_**You don't have to go pee.**_

_Yes I do._

_**You don't have to go pee.**_

_Yes I do._

_Yes I do._

_Yes I do._

_Oh. You're not talking to me anymore. Well I guess I won!_

**_No, you most certainly did not._**

_Did too._

_**Did not.**_

_Did too._

_**Did not.**_

_Did too._

_**Did not.**_

_This is ridiculous I'm arguing with myself._

**_Hey, are you saying that I am not fit to argue with._**

_I am not._

_**You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity.**_

_Is not._

_**And answering yourself is the second.**_

_GO AWAY!_

_**You only had to say it once.**_

_I have triumphed over the evil voice…go me, go me, go me!_

_I'm hungry._

**_You are not hungry._**

_Not you again!_

_**Back To The Sane**_

About half an hour later, James made his way back up the stairs on strict orders (from his mum) to wake Sirius up.

"Sirius this is getting ridiculous. It's 12:45 we have to get ready for…oops." James quickly realized that Sirius was totally petrified. He quickly grabbed his wand and undid the curse. He laughed uneasily as Sirius sat up and shot a death glare at him. Then faster than lightning, bolted toward the bathroom. Back in the room about twenty minutes later, after a shower, Sirius tackled James and in a tangle of bodies managed to grab James' wand.

Sirius hit James with every curse he could think of: Jelly-legs, endless tickling, boils, eye itching, hair loss, the curses went on and on. And Sirius laughed and laughed. All the while throwing various comments toward James: "Hey Prongs, this game is fun. We should play it more often." "And that was for making me go insane." "That for making me fight with myself." "That one in particular for leaving me like that."

James was dancing, crying, and picking his nose, all while singing a Warlock Wing tune, when Mrs. Potter came in and broke up the Hit-James-With-Every-Curse-You-Can-Think-Of-Session. She took James wand (she already had Sirius' from a previous session) and put James right, then proceeded to send the two on their way to practice.

**\\/\\\\\/**

"I guess I deserved some of that, but not all of it." James debated the previous situation with Sirius as the walked.

"You very well deserved all of it. I really had to go pee and I was going insane." Sirius relived his sweet revenge; this one was going in the books.

After three and a half miles of the same argument, they could see their destination on the horizon. "Prongs look we made it! Remember what that muggle said? What time is it?"

James checked his watch, "Umm…it's 1:56 and 25 seconds."

He looked up at Sirius who chose to wear black shorts with dark blue stripes and a black shirt, while James wore simple black shorts and green undershirt.

The pair made their way to the green court and a group of congregating girls and two boys off to the side. James dragged an unwilling Sirius off to the two males and introduced them.

" Hey, I'm James Potter and this is Sirius Black." James extended a hand which was grasped by the sandy blonde haired boy.

"I'm Mark Kunick" the boy said as he looked James square in the eye with his clear blue ones.

"And I'm Christopher Guernsey. You can call me Chris," the second boy said. He had golden eyes and light brown hair. Mark looked to be around six foot three; where as Chris was barley six foot.

A shrill whistle blew and the girls parted everyone looked over to see a rather tall black haired woman. She had a squeaky but demanding voice that did not look as if it should come from her. She was built with fairly broad shoulders and reached about five feet and eleven inches.

"The coach that you were supposed to have bailed at the last minute, so I'm Coach Kim Finnegan. Start with five laps, then stretch.Now let's get going."

Grumbling the whole way the players set off. They formed lines of three and four and began to stretch. Once they weredone Coach Kim approached them.

"Finished?" There was a general murmur of agreement, and she started again. "Good, today will be a day of observing for me and showing off for you. Now first up I want you to play king of the court 4 v. 4. Alright," she looked down at her clipboard. "Black, Potter, Guernsey, and Kunick. Start us off, the rest of you in four lines."

James looked over at Sirius who was gaping open mouthed at some thing. James guessed that it was the girls who had spandex shorts on. But he was wrong, very, very wrong.

He looked up as well to see the ball coming at him. Instinctively he bumped it and allowed Mark to tip it over. James looked up to see the girls all in their stance awaiting the ball. The first, a pretty blonde also bumped it up allowing a brunette to set up a familiar looking redhead. James was so busy gaping that he didn't see the redhead's spike coming at his head.

BOOM.

He looked up after theblow to the headto see that everyone was laughing at him. But the redhead was between satisfaction, fury, and bursting out into giggles.

Although James crashed headfirst into his first and second encounter with Lily, he knew he would have many more chances that summer to grace her with his presence.

* * *

**Now as for your loverly 16 reviews:**

_**Pranks Are So Siriusly Padfoot**: Thank you sooo much. You should be honored...my first reviewer! Great timing! I am one to be envy-ed. WOW...you're insanely insane wording is driving me soo INSANE! BTW...I don't like threats...that are directed tword me!_

_**Countess Jackman**: Well you should feel very special...you are my first real revier...the one above you doesn't count...I'm soo happy I could cry! Thanx!_

_**SugarQuill Cutie**: Thanx sooo much I liked that part with Lily and the magnets, that was really fun to write. I likevolleyball too...I'm just trying to figure out how toexplain the action of the game...but I will figure it out.Thanx again!_

_**zippyfox**: Thanx for the review! You should feel so happy cause you contributed to the most reviews I have ever recieved._

_**Katkit**: I plan on hunting them down by using my ESP...N! LOL. Yes...I do feel the need hurt those who don't review! So I think it is good that you reviewed...you know why! Thanx._

_**Jingle-Bellz-ROCK**: LOL! It is soo fun to write Sirius, causehe is where you get to vent all of your random ideas. BTW...loved your story! Thanx forthe review!_

_**J.E.A.R.K.Potter**: Thanx for the review!_

_**wizemunkee006**: Out of the goodness of my open bleeding heart, I feel the need to not abuse you. Thanx for the good review...we'll see about more spikes!_

_**hello dolly**: Thanks for the review...glad I got your review!_

_**Katt03**: Yup those are pretty much my favorite things too. I have seven sisters, so whenever we go grocery shopping with the younger girls it is chaotic! Thanx for the review!_

_**Remmy ish Mine**: Thanx for the review! I'm so happt that I recieved some anon. reviews cause most people don't take the time to write them._

_**watersprite87**: I'm in a good mood so I guess I won't be violent tword you. lol. Thanx for the review :)_

_**stupid-02**: Well since you reviewed I am forced to not abuse you in any way. Thanx for the review!_

_**Maria**:...Maria...Maria...Maria...Thanx! And keep writing you'll get better!_

_**FlamezBlaze 1**: Thanx for reviewing ; )_

_**Ashley**: Thanx...I always appreciate any review!_

All right now go...go on review...you know you want to!

WAIT b4 you do try to live up to these requirements:

1. repetition of your favorite word is used

2.you DO not use the word...cusp

Now go ahead and review...If you follow these requriements you qualify to be the Coolest Reviewer Of The Chapter!

Love ya all!

-_**Prongsie-Jamesie**_


	3. Hard Work and Sore Muscles

_**Disclaimer**_

**Mr. Padfoot** would like to state that he owns the whole world and everything in it except for Lily Evans, Mr. Prongs, Mr. Moony, Mr. Wormtail, and any bag of scum that ever passed through Slytherin.

**Mr. Prongs** would like to remind Mr. Padfoot that he does not even own himself for _Mrs. J K Rowling_ owns him…along with the most of the rest of us…..but not the plot in which this glorious writer has put us in!

**My Lover-ly Reviews Who Review Lover-ly-ly**

**zippyfox: **Wow! That review was fantastic! Fantastic! Fantastic! Thanks!

**SugarQuill Cutie:** Thanks for the review! I was not too sure on the volleyball so tell me if it was easily understood this time. Cusp means; atransitional point or time, as between two astrological signs. But the word just bugs me. And for the other question; I just meant to use your favorite word! Thanx again ;)

**wizemunkee006:** Well I think that your review was very SPECIAL! Therefore I dubb thee the bestest reviewer! Congratz! Thanx for the SPECIAL review! SPECIALI love that word! SPECIAL SPECIAL SPECIAL SPECIAL SPECIAL SPECIAL SPECIAL SPECIAL!

**BrownEyes90:** Thanx for the review! I find it funny that people actually like it because I wrote this and I was like this is crap. But my sister was cleaning our room and she stole it and read it, and told me that if I don't post it I will die a painful death! Thanx again!

**Ashley:** Thanx for the review: )

**J.E.A.R.K.Potter:** Here is my next installment! Took me long enough! Thanx for the review! Oh and btw I was just wondering what's up with the J.E.A.R.K.? Just for the acronym?

**xLynex: **Thanx for the review! Not summertime anymore though. Damn it.

**Katty03:** LOL. I absolutely hate the word cusp! And I have not abandoned it just got a little side-tracked. You think that my story is good? Thanx!

**watersprite87:** Thanx for the review! Favorite is a great favorite word! V-ball is your third favorite sport,what is your favorite? Good point. Who honestly does not like Sirius? The world may never know.

**Katkit:** How will I track them down if they don't review? By using my PSYCOTIC POWERS! LOL Thanx for the review!

**Pranks Are So Siriusly Padfoot:** You told me that you would never read my story so I Siriusly don't know why I am replying. This si a lost cause but thanks anyway!

**FallenMystery:** I agree! Heath Ledger...drools while falling helplessly at his feet... Thanx for the Review!

**Remusly-Moony:** Maria thank you soooooo much I don't know what to say i'm sooooo flattered!

**MissCheviousHP:** Well, Well, Well, fancy to see a review from you! Why in the bloody hell is it soooooooooooo long? Well I just want to say thanx cuz it will take me too long to write as much to you so I'll just call you! _FREDLESS!_

**_A/N:_** I feel like the worst writer ever. I am so ashamed. I'm so sorry for leaving you hanging for like two months. And just for you I promise to update every single weekend from now on! And if don't I will die a most painful death being attacked by evil purple spoons! Plus whatever other painful death you can think of…death by pillows…death by feathers…death by clouds……

On with the story…

_**Sweat, Sand, and Spandex**_

_**Chapter 3: Hard Work and Sore Muscles **_

A piercing whistle shrieked, "Let's get going Mr. Potter." James threw her a look of loathing, "…and don't look at me like that, if you weren't so busy gawking at Miss…"

"Evans. Lily Evans."

"…at Miss Evans then you would not have an ever growing bump on your noggin!"

At this point the whole team was just about in tears laughing, and Sirius who was just beyond Coach Kim's sight was mimicking everything she was doing.

"Potter join a line…and as for you Black…give me two down and backs and twenty/twenty. Let's get going!"

Embarrassed, James sulked over to the other end of the sand court. But newly energized by Sirius being reprimanded, James merrily skipped the last few yards. There being only ten people on the team and with Sirius starting his twenty push-ups and twenty sit-ups, James stood at the end of the court and intently watched as the level of intensity was upped as soon as the ball was served. "1, 2, 3, 4." every time the ball was hit a number rang out until the challenging team finally yelled, "Out!"

New kings…and queens.

James stepped onto the court as a girl with frosted light brown hair rushed past him to stand on the edge of the court next to Sirius who had taken off his shirt as he did his push-ups and sit-ups, leaving James, Lily, and two other girls as the challengers.

"I am going to personally kill that girl, no matter how good of friends we are." James laughed as he heard Lily mutter to herself. Lily shot a death glare at James with those deep eyes.

James, struck with a Sirius influenced idea, removed his shirt, slowly as if revealing the treasure in a chest.

* * *

'Damn that Potter. If he wasn't such a jerk…Lily stop…okay just stop. Well…he is rather nice…Lily just stop, OK!'

Lily shook her head and attempted to get back into the game. She looked across the court through the net and into the eyes of her opponents. She immediately met Chris's eyes. They were such a captivating shade of gold. Heck if he hadn't been her second cousin she would have fallen head-over-heels in an instant. She gave him a competitive glare which he returned.

A bump, set, and tip later the ball was coming right at James. He bumped it to a curly blonde, named Sasha, who expertly set it and allowed Lily to send one of her deadly spikes at her second cousin. She sneered as he tried and failed to maneuver his angle to one where the ball was hittable. Giving Sasha a high-five, she ducked under the net to the other side of the court.

Chris wanting a rematch, got in with the next group: Sirius, Alyssa (Aunt Millie's neighbor), and Toni.

Out of the corner of her eye Lily could see Sirius and James mouthing an argument. Back and forth, threat after threat, until James had to set the ball to prevent another wound to his overly large head.

Sirius laughed mouthed something else. Lily couldn't tell what it was but it made James mad. Lily had made the second hit, a bump that floated to Sasha. James called to her, "Set me up." She carried out his request and James sent a perfect spike at Sirius'……goods. Sirius squealed and jumped out of the way. James muttered triumphantly, "Prongs one, Padfoot zero. Let the games begin!"

Sirius was, shall we say seen in a different light by the coach. "Black, you can show off and mock me when my back is turned but you can't sacrifice your balls for the team? Give me another 2/20/20."

* * *

"I think that is enough," after at least ten more rounds Coach Kim was getting sick of the whole; Lily spikes at James, Sirius makes fun of James, James spikes at Sirius, Sirius runs away. The worst part was that there was at least another one and a half hours left of this vicious cycle. "Why don't we do Six Touch Pepper? Yes I think that will show me how your hand work is." Coach Kim sighed and looked at her clip board. "Ten people, perfect. Get in pairs; I want one person to stand on the sideline and the other about half the court distance apart."

Like magnets, Sirius and James snapped together, side by side. "Oh no, not you two together. Black switch with Evans."

"But, I….."

"Save it Evans. Alright this should be easy for you to understand," Coach Kim cleared her throat. "Pepper starts off with your partner giving you a down ball. You dig the ball to yourself. Then you tomahawk (overhead contact) the ball to yourself. Next you contact with just your left fist. Then your right fist. After that you set it to yourself. Lastly you hit a down ball to partner. Got it?"

Sirius raised his hand.

"Yes Black?"

"I understand but I have two questions. What's a down ball, and what's a dig?" He looked at Coach Kim expectantly.

"Get in your stance. Go on." Sirius did so and Coach Kim threw the ball at Sirius' left foot.

Sirius looked indignant, "Hey, what was that for?"

Coach Kim looked around, then barked, "Potter ball." James tossed her the red, gold and white striped ball that he had just gotten out of the basket for him and Lily.

Coach Kim had a look on her face that suggested that she was attempting to explain something to a small child. "Okay Blackie, I am going to throw the ball at one of your two feet again. Yes you do have two feet, amazing isn't it?" As she explained her eyes grew wide and she smiled as large as she possibly could. "Now will you squat down again and try to HIT THE BALL THIS TIME?" After her outburst it took her a few moments to recuperate again.

When she finally did, she smiled brightly and tossed the ball at his left foot again.

This time, however, Sirius naturally swooped down onto a knee and met the ball sending it up with a bump. "That would be a down ball Black, and what you did was a dig. Any other questions?" No one seemed to have any so she told them to 'get going'.

* * *

"Sirius, how can you fall flat on your face three times while trying to do the dig that you did perfectly with Coach Kim?" James and Sirius had begun the long walk home, all bruised and battered.

"Well that's one coming from the boy who managed to get hit in the face four times while trying to do the same thing." Sirius and James watched as Lily drove past in her little black car, singing to a tune on the radio.

"Hi boys," she waved and smiled sweetly; then sped off.

James waved back and Sirius gave her the finger.

Suddenly Lily put the car in reverse and approached the boys. "Do you boys want a ride or something 'cause you are both walking like you have sticks up your asses?"

"Really Evans? That would just be awesome." She nodded. Not believing their luck the two hopped into the vehicle, too tired to care who gave them the ride. "Thanks Evans," James said, a smile appearing at the corners of his lips.

Lily locked the doors and drove about thirty five feet. "Hey Evans why are you stopping?" It was Sirius who spoke this time.

"Because I gave you a ride. I never said how long it would be," Lily grined.

"But Evans I ran soooooo much more than you. I had to do six 2/20/20's, and James had to do five which is still more than you."

"Out!"

"But just this once-"

"Now boys." If looks could kill, let's just say that the two Marauders would be chopped into little pieces, fried, baked, put into a blender, baked again, and fed to a three headed dog.

"Thanks for the ride Evans," they both said getting out of the car as quickly as their sore, rubbery legs could carry them. As soon as the door was shut the car sped off. Except this time the finger was peeking out of the driver side window.

* * *

As she made her escape Lily smirked, "Dumb asses."

The rest of the ride was uneventful and she was greatful for that.

She got back to Aunt Millie's Market feeling a lot better as she made her way to the apartment above the store waving at a few people as she passed them. She saw her Aunt Millie speaking to a costumer with some of the most beautiful hazel eyes she had ever seen. Wait she had seen those eyes before. She shrugged it off as her aunt called her over into the conversation she was having with the hazel eyed woman.

"Here she comes," Lily heard her aunt say to the woman, "Lily this is Julie. She was one of my first regular costumers ever."

Lily stuck her hand out to shake the woman's hand. The woman also had a sweet smile that made Lily smile as well. "Hello, Mrs.….I'm sorry I didn't catch your last name."

"Julie Potter," Lily had to stifle a gasp as she finally recognized those eyes. She also sub consciously remembered Potter saying something about his mum being an auror. Lily, to this day, was yet to meet a female auror. "But please, call me Julie."

"Lily Evans and I must say that it is an honor to meet one of the best female aurors ever." Julie looked at her with astonishment, then a look of knowing.

"Lily Evans…so you are the one keeping James in check while he is at school. He can never stop talking about you Miss Evans."

"Well I do what I can. But he just seems to have a talent for trouble, and I have a talent for catching him in the act."

"You are definitely right about that talent for trouble. But I keep hoping that he will grow out of it."

Aunt Millie who was silent up until that point whispered as some other muggles passed, "Wait one bloody second. You are a witch, Julie, and you never told me."

"Well I didn't want to scare you away." She said, the smile now gone. Lily wanted her to smile again. It seemed so empty without Julie's smile.

"Well that's a good point. Lily, remember how I freaked out when I found out that you were one." She laughed a bit at the memory, "Well that only leaves one question-."

But before she could voice it she was interrupted. "Mother Potter!"

Sirius strolled into the isle arms full of various candies.

"Well, if it isn't the one and only Sirius Black, fancy meeting you here." Mrs. Potter eyed the candy in his arms. "Sirius I hope that you don't plan on me paying for that."

"Oh, no James said he would. He said that the Potter family had this thing called a….a cremit carp…no, that's not it…a carpet crad….no..."

"He was going to charge it to my credit card!" Mrs. Potter's eyes flashed. "That boy!"

"Oh don't worry Mother Potter he already made a purchase on it. And I heard that the more that you spend the more that you get. So, when he went to the bathroom I put another two hundred ninety six loldars and 53 knuts on it. So if you spent six hundred ninety three loldars and 956 knuts how much do you get?" He innocently asked dumping the contents of his arms into the cart.

"James Harold Potter!" Lily was really starting to like Julie.

* * *

**So there it is!**

Tell me what you thought. Dissapointing, crappy, good, crappy, poor, crappy, shitty, crappy...you get the picture. Even if in your review you tell me how mad you are at me for not updating for soooooooooooo long. _**Just review PLEASE!**_

_-Prongsie-Jamesie_


	4. Carpools and Evil Plots

_A/N:_ So, like I promised, here we are again. The next chapter of the story. Now I can't be killed...or beaten to a bloody pulp...because I updated!

**Disclaimer:** I think that we all know by now that I don't own Life-Savers.

Or anything that you recognize as J.K's.

_**Now for the reviewers!**_

**wizemunkee006:** I'm flattered! thanx for the good review! But I don't know about that not yet thing...we'll see, what Julie has to say about that.

**DolphinChick22:** Thanx for the lovly review...here is the update for you!

**J.E.A.R.K.Potter:**I agree, that was not my best chapter. Hope you like this one better. At last here is your update!

**maraudersrock77:** Thanx for the reviews! I'm so happy that you atleast wrote two...most people only do one it they're on catch-up!

**Hazelocean:** Thanx for the review! Here is your chaper!

**Siriusly Black Hearted:** I love your pen name! It is sooo cool. Thanx for the review.

**fork-tofu-pingpong-fish:** Thanks for the review! These courts are fairly inland...but they may be going to beach courts for some of the games. -wink wink -nudge nudge-really hard-

**zippyfox:** I updated aren't you proud of me? Thanx for the review!

**sugar-huny-bun: **Thanx for the review! Is this update here soon enough?

**bananaslugg:** Well for starters clouds can smother you...espically the evil purple and pink ones.Also, they are always hypnotizing you by changing shape, then when you are out cold, they swollow you whole! See...Clouds...equal...death! Thanx for the review!

**Remusly-Moony:** No Comment...LOL...Thanx!

**MissCheviousHP:** Glad to see you liked it! And you better strap those sox down before they get away again!

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Carpools and Evil Plots**_

James groaned as he heard his name bounce off the walls of the store. Only two people could he love and hate so much, at the same time…and they just happened to be standing together at the end of the isle he turned into.

"Mum, darling," he put on the sweetest smile he could muster while running a hand through his hair.

Julie stared at him in disbelief. "I cannot believe-"

"Now Mum you must understand. It was Sirius!" James cut her off trying his best to reason with her. "I swear. Do you think that I, the best son in the whole wide wizarding world, am lying to you?"

"Yes." She deadpanned.

"But…but…but…-" James sputtered.

"No 'ifs', 'ands', or 'buts' young man," Julie glowered down at her son.

Lily, Millie, and Sirius were standing there quite awkwardly. Well, Lily and Millie were, while Sirius had nearly jumped in the kart while he took it into the candy isle.

"James, I expect you and Sirius to help me pay for that." Julie was thoroughly enjoying this punishment, as was Lily. "Remember that one time you broke a pot at that ceramics store?"

James, who had spaced out for a moment thinking about how embarrassed he was at having Lily see him being punished, snapped back to reality with that horrid memory. "Yeah, you made us work for a month of our precious summer vacation in order to pay for that stupid pot."

"Well what do you think you will have to do this time?"

"Umm…sleep it off like a hangover?"

Julie gave James a slight smack upside the head. "No young man, you will certainly not do anything of the sort. You will find a job and work until you pay off at least two-thirds of the cost."

"Yes mum." James set off towards the candy isle to fetch the maniac who was talking to a group of three and four year-olds, attempting to tell them of the EVIL Life-Savers.

As she stared at James' retreating back, Lily smiled at Julie. "Nicely handled Julie, I'll have to take a leaf out of your book every once in a while."

Julie laughed good naturedly at the redhead, "Well, I do have a very big book."

"Julie?" Aunt Millie spoke up.

"Yes?" Julie looked at Millie expectantly.

"Where were those boys before this?"

"Volleyball practice, at Serve 'Em Up."

"Well, I know that is precisely where Lily was as well. So I was thinking that she could take them to and from volleyball practice." Lily cringed inwardly at the proposition, and prayed that it would be turned down.

"Why Millie, that is a marvelous idea."

Lily groaned and excused herself from the conversation. She then made her way past a very lost looking Sirius and James who had apparently given up looking for the pair of women. The two Marauders, along with a large group of young children, were currently jumping on the entire stock of lifesavers…all but the Butter Rum ones which Sirius thought he could get drunk off of.

---:Potter Home:---

James and Sirius were in their room later that night gossiping about the days practice.

"Chris did have a good spike….but I think that Lily's was better." Sirius was standing in a towel in front of the dresser.

"You can say that again," James uttered rubbing his wet head. "I still think that Mark would make a much better center than Chris."

Sirius had to think on this one. Mark had more of a presence in the middle, but he was also was also a pretty good blocker. "Well, I think so too but…I don't know. It's sort of iffy for me."

"Boys! Dinner time!" Julie's voice rang up the stairs.

"COMING!" Sirius pulled a black shirt out of his dresser as he answered her. "I certainly don't want to though."

James laughed as his best mate muttered the last bit.

"Well Prongs, ready for the wrath of Mother Potter to be unleashed?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. Solider Padfoot, are _you_ prepared?" Sirius nodded. "The battle is about to begin." James growled.

---:Apartment above Aunt Millie's Market:---

"How could you do this to me?"

Lily and Millie were sitting at the table eating dinner.

"How dare you tell her that I would transport those…those maniacs anywhere?"

Millie's eyes bore into those of her niece. "Well, Lily, I simply thought that you would be willing and mature enough to handle driving two boys from their house to volleyball, then back here. Apparently not."

Lily's face flushed as she looked down into her mashed potatoes. "Sorry Aunt Millie. It's just that…"

"No need to explain dear, I forgive you."

Lily scooped some peas onto her plate. "I'm sorry. Did you say back here? Here as in the market?"

"Yes," Millie had just remembered to inform Lily of the arrangement, "James and Sirius needed a job so I asked Julie if they would mind working here." Millie took a deep breath getting ready for the blow, "And she said…"

---:Potter Home:---

"YYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!" James rushed over to his mum and hugged her like he was drowning and she was the life-saver (A/N: Couldn't help it).

Sirius jumped up onto the table. "Yes this is sooooo cool."

Julie gave him a stern look that clearly said; _Get your ass off of the table before I do it for you._

Rather reluctantly Sirius jumped down. But a smile now graced his lips.

_Oh boy I don't even want to know what his mind is brewing now_, Julie thought to herself.

"Say, Mother Potter? Does this mean that I get all the alcoholic candy that I want?"

"What?" Julie and James said simultaneously.

"You know….the Butter RUM ones. I felt quite drunk after that round. I even got more of them. Here," he said as he reached into the plastic bag. "I found them so enchanting that I bought the entire hoard." Sirius reached into the bag and pulled out five bags of Butter Rum Life-Savers.

"How enchanting," Julie said as Sirius stuck three into her mouth at the same time.

Julie nearly chocked as a bang come from the door…

---:Apartment above Aunt Millie's Market:---

_Bang._

_Bang._

_Bang._

_Bang._

Lily was still banging her head against the table. _Maybe if I hit my head hard enough, this terrible dream will go away! _Lily felt a bump rising on her forehead_, Maybe not._

"Lily," Aunt Millie's voice was soothing and kind. "I honestly didn't think that you would care so much."

"I'll live…..I guess." Lily buried her face in her arms.

"If you want me to I could call Julie up and tell her that it may not work out." Aunt Millie suggested.

"No. It's fine." _Great, I meet my first female auror ever, and she just happened to give birth to the biggest prat ever. How…...**perfect**._ Lily smiled, a plan fabricating itself in her clever mind. Maybe just maybe, this could be used to her advantage.

Lily excused herself from the table and went to the bathroom, picking her pajamas up along the way.

As the water gushed form the shower head, Lily began devising her plan. She ran through it a few times in her head. _This might just work_, Lily thought mischievously.

And for once Lily was looking forward to…

---:Potter Home:---

"Work?" Mr. Potter laughed aloud at the thought of his son and his best mate working at a grocery store. "Julie I think that we should …forget it."

Julie looked at her husband with a curious smile. "What are you getting at?"

"Never mind."

"Harold?"

"Julie, darling, don't worry your pretty little head about it." Still not convinced she stood her ground. "Honey, do you honestly think that your husband, the best husband in the whole wide wizarding world, would be up to something?"

Julie cocked an eyebrow. Harold squirmed but finding his confidence, put on the Potter Charm…the same one that he knew worked when James used it.

"Julie, I've got to do something…for work. Why don't you just go to bed?"

"Okay, but mark my words, whatever it is you're planning I'll figure it out." With that she stormed up to the bedroom as Harold snuck down into the cellar to see if there was still some of the polyjuice potion left.

* * *

Well, well, well...a bit of a cliffie isn't it?

Reviewers! I think that for this review I would like you to tell me what state/country you are from...you don't have to, but it'll give me something else to say...I'm getting a little sick of saying...**thanx for the review!**...Plus it gets a little boring! If you do put it in, I can say...Barbados...that is sooo cool!

I'm from Wisconsin!

OOHHH, and I want to know what your opinion on life savers! (the candy that is)

**'Till next time!**

**-_Prongsie-Jamesie_**


End file.
